Exiled
by silverwulf
Summary: Neji gets exiled out of Konoha by the jelous Hiashi, uh oh. Now, by the new Rokudaime; Naruto, he is a part of the kage desu, a organization that does missions in non-shinobi areas, with...Itachi? Non-yaoi,sry. x-over with yyh
1. proluge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would not be writing Fanfiction.  
  
Naruto: Yeah, and most of us would be dead. What a sadist.  
**  
Proluge  
  
Exiled. The word rang in his head, resounding off the walls. Exiled. Exiled. Exiled. His usual prompt brain didn't seem to be working just that moment. It took me a whole minute for it to register and then... bam, it hit me. Exiled – permanent removal from one's home. My internal dictionary which was my brain finally processed it.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked in a stoic voice which I had developed after my father's death.

"you will leave tonight, to Tokyo at 1800, pack now and get ready" with that, 2 shinobi from my sides grabbed my arms, fully intending to drag me out like the dramatic scenes usually seen with exile. Tch, yeah right.

"kaiten!" my 'heavenly spin' attack had hurled them across the room, knocked out and sent an intricate tapestry to the floor. Sending one cold look over my shoulder, one I had perfected over years just for an occasion as such.  
  
I simply couldn't believe it. I was the strongest of the Hyugas, surpassing even Hiashi. All while being in the branch family. Jounin at 15, part of the Anbu as well. They are stupid. I might've expected torture or boring D class missions but not this. After what he did to my father, his brother, he still manages to banish me. When I finally managed to be totally free. He banished me.

My hand instinctively went to my forehead. I allowed myself a small smile. The jealous Hanabi, daughter of Hizashi had gotten me alone and preformed the seals that set off my 'bird in a cage' curse I had on my forehead. It was meant to kill me and it would've killed me if I hadn't fought that kitsune kid Naruto. He taught me that anyone can change and the only thing stopping me from being free are the manacles of my own mind. Armed with that knowledge, I survived the mental torture I was put through. (1) I believe Hanabi was rather surprised when I recovered from the seal. Guess I'm the first one to do so. Now I look like any main family Hyuga. Key word, 'look'.

* * *

I tossed the last of my possessions into my pack and shouldered it effortlessly. I had just walked out of my room when I heard a voice call out to me,

"Neji-niisan?" I looked back to see my cousin Hinata. In the past 2 years, she had lost a lot of her timidity, due mainly to Naruto. I gave a small smile and stated,

"guess Hiashi finally got fed up with me ne?" she rolled her eyes, at least it would've looked like that if she had pupils to show it.

"tch, he's just to scared that you will take over since he doesn't have the power of the curse seal against you now"

"aa" I replied, that was my view as well, I just wasn't as open to it. I wasn't one to complain much but this time, I couldn't help it,

"this is gonna suck. I can't be a shinobi anymore and if I come back here, I'd be considered a missing-nin and Tokyo is probably somewhere with more stuck up snobs than I can count" Hinata half-grinned,

"well, it can't be any worse than the Hyugas, ne?" I chuckled wryly,  
  
"last time I checked, both of us were Hyugas"  
  
"and I don't deny it" the navy haired girl shook her head sadly, "why did you have to do it?"  
  
"you know the answer to that, I couldn't just let him get cursed, and I couldn't watch it"  
  
"so you just had to give him the 64 hands?" she said wryly.  
  
Grinning, I answered "well I could've stopped him without it but where's the fun in that?"  
  
"yeah, but your moment of fun cost too much" I dropped my smile,  
  
"well, at least I kept him in Intensive care for months"  
  
"ya know, he hardly seems like my father anymore" I smirked a little,  
  
"due to my bad influence"  
  
She sighed and started to walk along the hall, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and followed. "ano, when are you leaving?"  
  
"Hiashi said I am to leave in..." I glanced at my watch,

"30 minutes"

"..."

"let's go spread the news" she said finally. I stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"no, I don't want them to know... please" she looked at me strangely.

"look, I don't want the attention. You can tell them afterwards but I don't want some kind of big fuss" her slightly confused face fell into understanding.  
  
Being the realistic person that she was, she informed me that

"people are going to notice when their ANBU captain is missing-"

"And that can't be helped" I cut her off. She sighed,

"ok, first I want to give you something though" I remained silent as she led me through the huge Hyuga estate, finally stopping in her room. As the heir to the Hyuga clan, it was appropriately furnished.

"Turn around" she told me.

"and no Byakugan" she added as an afterthought. I smirked, the Hyuga technique allowed me to see 360 degrees around me. Having my back turned was no different. I heard a soft rustling, then footsteps as she walked up behind me.

She lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see her holding up a necklace. It was a silken black cord, with a silver pendant shaped like a feather, about 2 centimeters long. She made as if to put it on me and I lowered my head slightly to allow her to. It was light and the pendant seemed warm against my chest. I glanced at her in question.

"I was about to give it to you anyway, for your birthday" I examined it, it was very well made. The little ridges were fine and intricate. The silver was of good quality and the cord was strong yet thin. I smiled one of my rare smiles, a soft blush crept across her face.

"thank you, it's very nice"  
  
Suddenly, a messenger-nin popped up in front of me, delivering his message in an a haughty voice.

"To Hyuga Neji, from the Rokudaime, he wishes you to come to the administration office immediately" with that, he was gone with a poof. I looked at Hinata with slightly apologetic eyes and was gone, without the showy poof of smoke. Hinata just shook her head and sat down on her bed to think.

"what is it Naruto?"  
  
The new Rokudaime gave me another one of his infamous fox grins and told me,

"blunt as ever Neji-san" I rolled my eyes

"get to the point" he chuckled,

"I have a mission for you" I was confused,

"surly you have heard of my exile idiot" he looked me in the eye and replied,

"apparently I am not the idiot here, of course I've heard of it" I raised an eyebrow,

"so...how can I do a mission if I am in Tokyo?" he sobered and answered,

"In Konohagakure, we have a special organization, similar to the ANBU, but not quite. Members of this organization live in non-shinobi areas doing missions that include things like missing-nins, minor demons, and assassinations. They are called the Kage Desu, shadowed death, apparently, I've volunteered you for it. Why let a strong shinobi such as you go to waste?" I smirked and inquired,

"since when has this organization been going on?"

"uh..." he started sheepishly, scratching his head,

"when I became Hokage?"

"and how many people are already in this?" I probed.

"uh...including you...2"

"and who's the other poor sucker?" I asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"who is it?"  
  
"...Uchiha Itachi"  
  
"NANI?!"

(1) erm...i read that the curse seal is based upon mental torture or something to do with ur brain so i just kinda made this part up...the mental torture is supposed to kinda erase all traces of byakugan...uh, yea...

Hiya pplz, dis is ma first Naruto Ficcy and I'm hoping to get some positive feedback on it. I want at least 10 reviews telling me to continue or else I'll trash it. Yes I know I'm mean, bite me.  
  
Disclaimers suck. Who cares about them. Screw disclaimers I say! Let's sign a petition like we're hippies! . but really, it's common sense that I don't own Naruto. 


	2. part 1

Disclaimers suck. Who cares about them. Screw disclaimers I say! Let's sign a petition like we're hippies! . but really, it's common sense that I don't own Naruto.  
  
Part 1  
  
"NANI!"  
  
Naruto gave a wry smile, "yup, I know what you're thinking, and don't try to deny it" he chucked before continuing. "You probably know from Sasuke- yarou's bitching and moaning that Itachi is his older brother that killed his family. Well actually that wasn't true. Sasuke was fooled into thinking it was his brother while it was actually a member of the Akatsuki that massacred his family using henge-no-jutsu. Itachi himself was actually just gone on a mission. Itachi himself never found out until that Akatsuki member was on his deathbed. Then after that, he took on his 'role' as killer of the family. The reason that the other member had the 'mange- sharingan' was because that person was also an Uchiha. Being the proud clan Uchihas were, they did not want this to get loose. So of course, no one knew about the missing-nin. He wanted to return to Konoha but it would cause a riot in the village so I made up the mission for him"  
  
"Tch, this is a shock, does Sasuke know?"  
  
"Yeah, against all better judgment, I told him first. Almost blew up the whole friggin village in disbelief. He would've too if I didn't have a safety barrier around the building just as a precaution"  
  
"Che, figures"  
  
"So, what's the mission?"  
  
He sobered immediately, "Neji, first of all, don't screw this up. If you do, trust me, I will chase your ass from the seven depths of hell and back and I assure you there ain't any more, secondly, Itachi can be just as bad as Sasuke, if not worse. If he wants you to back off, you'd better back off fast. Lastly, you will go to high school. No skipping and shit and try to keep a low profile. Do your damn well best for no body to get interested in your history and try even harder to keep them out if they are. capiche?  
  
"Whatever" I replied nonchalantly, "not whatever, it's 'got it'" he said testily. Wow, this has got to be important. He handed me a scroll, it was rather thick for a mission scroll so I wonder what's in it. "So, what class mission is this?" He snickered, before ascending to a full out laugh.' man, sometimes I don't know how the hell he got into Hokage. But with Godaime retired and he being stronger that all of us...he's got the heart as well, just as immature as always though' I thought as I waited for him to answer.  
  
Finally, he said "well, you'll find out when you read it" I mentally sighed in exasperation, this boy is so annoying! I looked at the time. "Well, got to go now, I'll keep in contact. Sayonara!" I saw him wave once before I disappeared.  
  
As I boarded the plane that was going to take me to Tokyo, I tried to open the scroll. It wouldn't budge. I was annoyed when I saw some words appear on the outside of the scroll. "This is to keep you from trying to kill me until you are far enough" 'Ugh, he is so annoying' I tried my Byakugan. Nothing. Apparently there was a seal technique that blocked even my advanced bloodline. This was frustrating. That's all I could say.  
  
I silently sat down on my assigned seat. This method of transportation was not my favorite but what did Hiashi care about that? One good thing though, I was able to fly like the birds that I loved, however I wouldn't get the same freedom as them, confined in a box. I fingered my pendant, I was going to miss everyone, well, a lot of people anyway. Naruto had given me a small communication device for the mission in case things got too out of hand but it was 'also for someone familiar to talk to' as Naruto had said. He was grateful but didn't let it show easily.  
  
The plane leisurely took off the ground. There were only a few passengers on the plane other than himself. They seemed non-shinobi so they weren't a threat in his book. All their chakra levels were relatively low compared to his and they had bags and bags of stuff. I wondered for a second what they were doing but dismissed it as none of my business. I sighed and leaned back to admire the vast expanse of forest stretching out from all sides. I could see the faint glimmer of water on the horizon.  
  
Suddenly, I was pulled out of my daze by a small hand tugging my shirt. I looked down to see a young girl. Cliché right? Yeah. "um, mister, well... are you a ninja?" she was twiddling her thumbs and playing with her dress as she talked, reminding me so much of Hinata before our first Chuunig exams that it was funny. I gently smiled at her, "yes, actually I am" "Oh, that's so cool!" I saw her timid eyes light up with excitement and was glad.  
  
"Yeah" I agreed softly.  
  
"So...what rank are you?"  
  
"I'm a Jounin"  
  
The little girl gasped,  
  
"But, you're only like 16 or something, my brother's 19 but he's only chuunin!"  
  
Ugh, I don't exactly get complimented that much so I didn't know how to respond. Finally, I just said "Well, I'm a Hyuga so my advanced bloodline helps a lot"  
  
The girl was looking at me like an idol. Shit. I tried to change the subject.  
  
"so, what's your name?"  
  
"my name's Tsukogi Takera and I'm going to be a kunoichi when I grow up!"  
  
she was defiantly losing her timidity. Now I wasn't sure if it was a good thing. I just nodded and looked back out the window. Suddenly, I heard a pounding of footsteps and quickly pulled out my kunai against the oncoming threat.  
  
"there you are Takera! Thank god, you know you shouldn't run off li-"  
  
I lowered my kunai when I saw the threat was the girl's guardian. Call me paranoid but people have tried to assassinate me before. It's best to be on guard.  
  
"gomen nasai, you startled me" I said easily and the woman nodded in acceptance. She took the hand of the young girl and they walked away, the girl chatting about what we talked about until their voices faded away. I returned to looking out the window. I was now above the clouds, the white fluffy substance just below me breaking open in spots to show glittering water. I closed my eyes and lulled by the gentle roar of the engine, dozed off lightly. The plane rumbled to a halt about 1 hour later. I was ushered out of the plane and stepped out back into the fresh air. I was determined to make this worth the effort. Maybe I'll even get let back into Konoha, so fixing my eyes determinately on the setting sun, I promised to myself that this would be the best mission ever...  
  
Uh oh, kinda ooc donchya think? Well, it has been what? 5 years since the manga ended so they have got to change. If anyone doesn't get the Itachi part, e-mail me and I'll try to explain. About the 4matting last chapter, yea... well, I got a lot of complaints so I changed it. It wasn't my fault, honestly. It was properly formatted but when I posted it... it just went smoosh into 3 big paragraphs. Gomen nasai, please forgive me. And 4 those yaoi fans, gomen again but I just can't write it well so I'll stick with straight pairings or none at all. U.U neways, ja ne 4 now. 


	3. part 2

Exiled  
  
Part 2  
  
I scanned the crowd at the airport, awaiting some sign of what I should do, quickly finding a solution, I activated my Byakugan. I already had this genjutsu that hides the popping veins that tend to freak people out, but I wasn't going to change the color of my eyes for any reason. I was proud of my Byakugan and if people thought me strange in this place, so be it. I myself never liked the big poppy veins so I didn't mind that part.  
  
I did mind the fact that although my curse seal was gone, I would still get a pounding headache whenever a main house snob activates it. It couldn't just completely go away. Because of that, if I battled a main-house, they could use the seal because although it wouldn't kill me, it would make my head pound like crazy. I had learned extreme tolerance from that because Hanabi would secretly do the seal whenever I was around, (away from other cursed branch house members of course) and once in awhile, I could swear Hiashi would do that too. After the chuunin exams, I had thought he was ok, but apparently not. As I kept growing, his pride got in his way, just as he hated how his brother was always stronger than him, he hated me. It was not so bad at first but as I neared his level and started surpassing it, he just gave up on trying being nice to me.  
  
'There!' I found a huge mass of swirling red and black chakra (probably influenced by sharingan) that indicated Itachi's presence. I walked up to him, easily carrying my suitcase behind me (that I had special permission to keep on with me). I bowed warily; I knew what this man was capable of and acknowledged it with caution. He gave a small mollifying gesture and a bow in return, "c'mon, I'm not that bad am I?"  
  
"Not yet but...with Sasuke's description of you, it's better to be safe than sorry"  
  
"Hm, still hates me, ne?"  
  
"Aa" I answered simply, not knowing what to say.  
  
"We have to take a car; we can't just teleport in the middle of a non- shinobi area. They would literally freak and etc..." I nodded, I had already thought of that, and however much of a bitch that was, and I was determined to take it without outward signs of complaint.  
  
He led me out and to a compact black sports car with red lining and clouds on it. Typical. If he couldn't wear it, then he would put it somewhere else that is screamingly apparent. Instead of his old cloak and net shirt, he wore a black t-shirt with baggy black pants. His sharingan was deactivated, showing instead, two black ebony eyes. The lines on either side of his nose were rather apparent, but overall, he looked attractive, in a dark kind of way...not that I'm gay or anything, just noting the difference from the picture I was shown as all of the ANBU had been to be able to watch out for him. In that picture, he looked all dark and sallow, and...evil. Right now, the lingering aura of foreboding still clung to him but not as badly as expected from one whom hung around with Akatsuki but without the concealing black coat, he looked...human. Honestly, I really didn't know what to make of him but I learned not to judge from Naruto, who had been judged by all for all of his life.  
  
"Did you read your scroll yet?" the smooth voice slid into my thoughts, interrupting my train of thought.  
  
Silently, I shook my head  
  
"Iie? Well, you should during the ride; it'll take about 10 minutes to get to our residence anyhow"  
  
I complied, taking it out of my scroll pocket from my pants. It had been nagging at me the whole plane ride but I had just recently forgotten it.  
  
I pressed the small seal. It glowed red for a second, Kyubi chakra evidently, then disappeared without a trace. The scroll slid open smoothly in my hand. Holding it between my knees, I preformed a few seals, "memorization no jutsu" I said softly as I quickly and methodically scanned the contents of the scroll with my eyes. Storing it in my head, I held the scroll. "Katon: combustion no jutsu" for a split second, the scroll burst into a quick flame, fast enough for me to only feel a warm breath of fire wash over me before it was gone. I had used it to erase any trace of the mission scroll. It was a process known by many shinobi. It was a safe way to insure that the information and objective of the mission would not fall into the wrong hands. It was routine for me and the heat flash was so quick and small that it was very unlikely to be seen by any other.  
  
The writing of the scroll was now mapped out in my mind. Quickly I started reading it:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Hyuga Neji, Special Forces Kage Desu, is hereby on mission from June, 1st 2004  
  
Rank: potential S-SS class mission  
  
Estimated length: 4 months – 2 years with priorities and cover kept in account  
  
Payment: 5,000,000 yen P.S., don't screw us over Neji...  
  
Team/partner: Uchiha Itachi, Special Forces Kage Desu  
  
Opponent: Sound/Akatsuki  
  
Background: Recently there have been some reports of Sound and Akatsuki in Tokyo and surrounding area. They appear to be there to spy or to Assassinate; both which should be stopped immediately. Akatsuki is comprised of S-level criminals, extremely dangerous and powerful. You should be able to take on 1-2 at once but if more arrive, Itachi and I will always be available. Call for backup if needed but only when necessary. I don't want to send my ANBU or Jounin on a wild goose chase...ever. Always remember, Akatsuki members usually work in pairs while sound are weak enough to have to work in groups. This makes it easier to spot.  
  
Objective: To neutralize threat of sound/potential Akatsuki in Tokyo and surrounding area. Hunt down members and flush them out. Approx. 6 members Akatsuki and 20 sound.  
  
Instructions: When you arrive at the residence, set traps and monitoring jutsus around. Your presence might alert members so prepare and expect assassination attempts. Be vigilant at all times and have weapon summoning scroll on body no matter what. Scout area near residence. Remember that these are high-level ninja you are working with Neji, don't get ahead of yourself. And GO TO SCHOOL. Many answers may be found there.  
  
When you confirm that someone is the enemy, lure them away from non-shinobi or cast a concealing genjutsu or teleport. Whatever is necessary to keep these fights and proof of our existence away from non-shinobi. Try to do something to draw the attention of the enemy. We need them out as soon as possible and hopefully dead. And Neji, try, try not to get into any relationships...it'll only slow you down and make you weak during the mission.  
  
Oh, and if somehow, you get hurt, enough to need medical assistance, I'm sending Hinata over. Contact me and go to the Hospital. At the desk, enter your name and tell them the password 'Konoha' that'll lead you straight to Hinata. With your communicator, there is a panic button. When you press it, Itachi will come to you to assist so DON'T LOOSE YOUR COMMUNICATOR. You loose it, I kill you. Naw, no I won', but I'll be pissed, and I'm not nice when I'm pissed. . nightly, scout for strong Chakra and any suspicious auras or manner. Akatsuki is smart enough to shield their energy, don't underestimate them. Send a report every 3 days. I want to know exactly what's going on. And don't you dare give me any shit in it. I'll reply and give instructions as you progress.  
  
Special events: I want you to attend the annual fundraising ball at the Hareta estate. You will go as Itachi's younger brother. Get close to the head of the house's daughter; I'm suuure your charm will win her over. Just don't act like such a block of ice and you'll do fine. In other words, flirt. I believe from some info from our spies, that the enemy will strike their family. Because of their amount of money and fame, it would be a big blow to assassinate or hurt one of them or even kidnap them. Just remember, don't fucking get attached to that girl! No relationships, zip, nada, zilch! But other than that, have fun with your mission, get some friends, whatever, just don't use any unnecessary jutsus. Good luck Neji, Itachi has some spending money for you, use it well. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
'I hate Naruto now. Flirt? What the hell is he thinking! Tch, get attached, yeah right, what an idiot, as if I'll ever, Charm? Block of ice? Ughhhh... add that to high school and- no, don't think about it, and just take it as it comes. Man, am I going to kill Naruto when I get back, but honestly, 5,000,000 is quite a bit. Maybe it'll all be worth it...'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe, how wuz it? I noticed I stopped getting reviews after awhile. Awww. Don't' y'all like me nemore? Anyways, after I post this, I want at least 20...Mwa hahahahaha, ehhem, well sorry but I need some indication that people read this because if no one does, I'll just take it off. On, and umm, just to let you know, I'm not a quick updater, I have a lot of homework (evil, evil, evil) and so, yeah, scratches head sheepishly expect an update about once a week or so, don't kill me or threaten me with pointy objects. I'm innocent, puppie eyes Also, well, I really need a beta so if you want to...neways, Ja ne pplz. 


	4. part 3

Exiled

Part 3

It was about 2300 hours when we arrived at an outwardly modest house in the bustling city, located in one of the rare areas of suburbia, but as I entered, I knew it was far from modest. I felt chakra emitting from the very walls of the house.

Activating my Byakugan, the intricate chakra channels I saw running through the whole house almost blinded me. As I got used to it, I saw all the sealing jutsus and genjutsu laid in the house. They ran along the walls, in the doors, underneath my feet, everywhere. I was amazed by the complexity to say the least. 'Tch, no need for me to lay the traps and security, it's as good is it gets already'

And it was true. There was everything from pressure pads to kunai triggers to chakra detectors. All custom made to recognize only Itachi's and my own chakra. Undoubtedly, it was the most complex system of security I had ever witnessed.

"Impressive, you set it all up?" I questioned to Itachi, who was standing beside me, waiting impassively.

"Hn" he answered simply in reply. I took it as a yes.

"The 2nd room is yours," he said after a second. Without responding, I gathered my stuff and easily brought it to my room.

* * *

The door swung open to reveal a moderate sized white, plain room. In one corner was a twin bed, beside it was a small nightstand. By the wall, there was a desk with drawers and a walk in closet.

When I entered the closet, I practically re-entered Konoha. The walls were lined with shelves filled with neat rows of kunai, long strings of shuriken of different sizes, basic poisons and both the ingredients and equipment needed to make my own, a scroll organizer and... uniforms. School uniforms. There were about 10 sets of school issue black boy's uniforms.

I picked one up and scrutinized it. On the top of the pile were Phys Ed uniforms consisting of navy shorts and a white t-shirt. Then there were black boots. Ok, not too bad, a bit stiff and heavy but that's ok, there were socks. Ok, necessary. Black boxers. I sweat dropped, 'You'd think that they would know that we all wear our little necessities anyways.' A white undershirt...fine, not too bad. Then I saw the trousers and shirt... Holy crap! I was never going to wear those! They were the fucking epitome of gayness and nerdiness!

Disgusted, I started unpacking my stuff. Out came my twin katanas, my wooden Japanese flute (which I had taken up) my regular clothes (consisting of ninja sandals, black cargo shorts, baggy black t-shirt, bandages, hitai- ate, and single black fingerless glove for my unbandaged hand) I put them in my closet along with my ANBU uniform and falcon mask, my sewing set, multiple scrolls, a package of 2 inch metal hair clasps and my collapsible double bladed naginata. (Naruto managed to somehow bend the rules at the airport with my weapons) and then there was some. (Too lazy to type, what did u expect?)

I came out of my room and inspected the washroom. Clean at least. It was good sized with a shower, bath, 2 sinks, a toilet, cupboards and toiletries.

'Hmm, we share a bathroom? Figures'

There was a small office at the end of the hallway. Inside were two good quality computers each with Internet access perched upon a large wooden desk. Each was also accompanied with a color printer and a small phone. There was also a mini metal filing cabinet.

Checking downstairs, I saw a kitchen with all the necessities and a dining table set in the middle of it. There was also a living room with a T.V., two sofas, one with 2 seats while the other was 3 seated. It was really different from the traditional paper screens and wooden floors of our (as in the Hyugas') traditional Japanese manor and rather plain, but what the heck, this was for a mission anyway, I couldn't expect 5 star accommodations.

I returned to my closet, a clear goal in mind: uniforms. I took all 10 sets of them and laid them out in front of me. Then, deliberately, a man on a mission, I took out my sewing equipment, yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'what kind of freak of a guy has a sewing kit, much less knows how to use one!?' Well, when you're a shinobi, you must accept that you're clothes get ripped, no matter how good you are. And they get ripped often (depends on you though). Very often. You can't just run to your mommy or nanny to get them to fixed, and most of us don't have the money to send it to a tailor (or enough spares). I had to start when I enrolled in the academy. Yeah, I sucked for a little while, but with practice, the action became natural and neat. Glaring resentfully at the uniform, I picked up the first set...snip, snip, snip, sew, sew, sew, fold, hmmm...

* * *

returned back to my bed at about midnight, satisfied with my work. I laid down and set a clock upon my nightstand. Without an alarm, defiantly without an alarm. Heaven forbid, those things were noisy as hell. Besides, I woke with the sun daily anyway. I had to train myself in self-discipline, and it's as annoying as sitting out in the winter cold with only normal clothes on and waking myself up periodically during the night. (for a while, I thought I was turning into an insomniac) But it worked. It wasn't that I was some kind of masochist or anything, but a shinobi without self- discipline is likely a walking corpse when it comes to high-level missions.  
  
Closing my eyes, I tried to banish bad thoughts of sleeping in the same house with a S-class, probably SS-class by now, criminal. I reassured myself that Naruto thought he was ok, and forcefully shoved that thought out of my mind. The prospect of school quickly replaced it. I banished it as well, only to have it replaced by a picture of Hiashi sneering at me in final triumph, and on and on it went until I finally started to meditate, clearing my mind for good and drifting into a light, dreamlesss sleep, my last conscious thought being, 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

I awoke at 5:30 A.M., sharp. As always, I simply opened my eyes and sat up with none of the yawning and stretching and dazed eyes you usually see in one just woken. But then again, I was hardly usual. I have been told repeatedly how freaky by oh so gracious people such as Naruto. I grinned as a memory of Naruto's discovery of my sleeping habits sprang into my mind.

:# Flashback #:

_ {1st pov}_

_ In the forests of Konoha, a typical 4 man team of Jounins lay asleep under the stars, camping during their scouting mission. Four sleeping bags. The first had a dog, beside that was one with long spikes of black hair. The one beside him had sunny gold spiky hair poking out, and the last had long silky locks. These four were also known as, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji._

_ Amazingly, Naruto was first to rise. He did his whole 'yaawwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn, ughhhh...stretch, rub, rub, shake, shake (head)' routine and looked at the sun, or lack of it. Just to spite whoever was closest, Naruto decided to wake someone up. Namely, me. he poked me. I stirred, he pinched me. I opened my eyes, (no rubbing/blinking) sat up and simply asked calmly "What?"_

_ Apparently, he face-faulted into the hard dirt. He hopped back up again, _

_**"When I wake someone up before dawn, they are supposed to be irritable, tired, groggy, stretching, rubbing their eyes, anything! They are not supposed to open their eyes, sit up and ask me 'what?'!!!"** _

_ I raised an eyebrow. I knew nothing wrong about how I woke up. "point being?" I asked, coolly.  
  
"Ugghhhhh! You are such an unfeeling bastard! You're like some kind of freaking machine!" he glared at me, I did nothing._

_"Heeeeeyyy" he asked suspiciously, pointing an accusing finger at me._

_"You were already awake. And did that so you could get a reaction out of me and make me look like an idiot, didn't you?" he asked childishly._

_"Tch, how immature, like I would do something like that?"_

_"No, was I supposed to?" By now, everyone else was up (after their own normal morning routine) and started laughing at Naruto's expense. That was the first time I noticed something wrong with my sleeping patterns..._

#: end flashback"#

(that was so pointless...aww...) For a second, I thought I was back in the Hyuga manor, sleeping on a flat futon instead of a western bed but the glaring reminder that was the school uniform quickly brought me back reality. With a inward sigh, I went to the bathroom, stripped down and took a shower. I was always strangely mechanical for a little while in the mornings, I was always neutral, never a morning person but not grumpy either. I dried off and changed into my uniform. I brushed my hair and teeth and took a handful of the metal clasps and attached them to medium locks of hair. (think Kimimaro but longer and silver) I had taken a liking to them after the whole 4-sound Nin event. Sure my hair looked 'pretty' down loose, but they interfered with Byakugan. After I did that, I redid the genjutsu on my 'freaky poppy veins'. Hmmm... all ready to start school...

* * *

Mwahahahahaha, poor Neji, if you only knew...I was about 2 add more but I usually keep my chappies 1200 words long...please don't hurt me...there's hardly any Itachi at all in this but please understand, although I will add him in a lot of scenes, this is mostly Neji-centric...anyways, plzzzzzzzz review, I'm on my freaken knees as I type this (really, I am) I need to know what people think.

Pure flames like 'u suck' are not liked by silverwulf-chan, constructive criticism is though eg, 'work on this way to improve but this is good...etc' get silverwulf -chan's point? Why is silverwulf-chan typing in 3rd person? Silverwulf chan doesn't know...blame my insanity...neways, bie bie

P.S. Huggles 2 all reviewers, I'll send u all virtual cookies if I can get ur e-mail . really...

P.P.S, Hehe, thanks 2 silver sniper, ma beta...hehe, I hope u peeps can get off my back about editing now....


	5. part 4

**Exiled  
**  
**Part 4**  
  
Before I left to go downstairs, I examined myself in the mirror behind the counter. It was full length, taking the whole wall. I stood in front of it and inspected my 'new' uniform. I took note of all the new changes in approval. I mean, really now, it used to look like something Rock Lee would wear... shudder add fuzzy caterpillars for eyebrows and a bowl cut...nope, don't even want to go there...it might give me nightmares...

(Whoda thunk eh? The great Hyuga gets nightmares, awww...Neji want his cuddly-wuddly? snicker)  
  
The shoes, well, they were ok and I couldn't really change it...so I left them as they were.  
  
The pants used to be long, tapering, navy blue slacks with thick nerdy elastics that encased the ankle. Now they were baggy and had several extra pockets and straps. The elastics were also gone, replaced with a nearly invisible hem that ended an inch or two below my ankle. Not bad, if I do say so myself.  
  
The upper part consisted of a white cotton muscle (which remained unchanged) and a navy, long sleeved shirt. It was supposed to be tucked into my pants and had a high collar. The front used to display a neat row of shiny brass buttons (OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! Shiny!!!! Hehe, sorry, insanity is slowly taking over, dunno how much longer I'll be sane...)  
  
'ewww...like hell I was going to wear something like that...yes, I know a shinobi is to be able to disguise itself during a mission but this is just atrocious and besides, I don't think this is the kind of mission it's referring to.'  
  
Anyways, left untucked, the shirt reached about to about the bottom of my ass. I left it open, showing the undershirt and the collar was folded down immaculately and the sleeves were redone so that they were wider and only reaching just past my elbow. Once again, I added some near invisible pockets.  
  
Finding my appearance satisfactory, I came back out of the bathroom and into my room. I slipped my weapon summoning scrolls into my pockets and went down the stairs.  
  
Apparently, Itachi was already gone. A small black backpack was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. With a quick scan with Byakugan, I confirmed it to contain some books, supplies and a small bento. Wow, the wonders of the world...Itachi makes bento... hehe...(personal note add that to my blackmail material. )  
  
I headed to the kitchen. I made myself a quick bowl of cereal. On the table was a small key with a note attached to it. Sitting down, I quickly memorized the instructions and disposed of them.

_

* * *

_

Hyuga, this is the master key for the house, I've got one as well. It accesses everywhere but my room. To activate it, insert it and send chakra into the 3rd, 6th and 7th tooth and a small beam to trigger the lock at the very back. Don't loose the key or else...' p.s. this key can't be duplicated...

* * *

  
  
_'Che, typical of a Uchiha to add a threat to everything,' _

I quickly finished my bowl of cereal and shouldered my pack as I left for school, locking up after me.  
  
As I walked to school (which I found in a local map) I studiously observed my surroundings. Tall skyscrapers, bustling streets, tons of shops, so many cars...in Konoha, cars were hardly used, a horse was much preferred because of the rugged trails. I was rather fascinated albeit suffocated with the smothering fumes they let out, so different from the clear, crisp, fragrant air of Konoha.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a presence following me. It had been for a little while now, but it was finally getting to me. Call me paranoid but I decided to activate Byakugan. Discreetly, I preformed the seals and was rewarded a flood of information.

I stretched it out...hm...an old geezer picking his nose in a corner, two guys making out in an ally (hehe...gay pride day!) aha! There, it was a bunch of girls...giggling girls...giggling, whispering girls...ok, tell you what, I can stand Naruto, I can stand various oni, I can stand deformed ninjas, I can even stand Hiashi's pet goldfish...(it's true! I saw it! He was feeding it some 'mwa ha ha evil powder' _the ultimate in breeding evil sidekicks_ but I can't stand girls. Now don't get me wrong, not all girls because some of them are decent, like my cousin and some kunoichi but that's because of how they are raised.  
  
Now they were not only giggling and whispering, they were pointing. Now I assure you, it wouldn't be half so bad if it wasn't at me...but that's what happens when god decides to piss on you one day... I wish Konoha could see me now; captain of the ANBU reduced to this...  
  
Ok, now I've got a few options here. (Dude, I'm sounding like Shikamaru) ugh...how troublesome. O.o!?  
  
Firstly, I could seek them out and politely ask them to stop stalking me. Nope, **Big X, Uber big X**. if there's one thing i learned from Sakura and Ino, it's that girls in groups are wild, unpredictable and easily provoked.

( Steve Irwin voice "aww, ain't them beauties, I'm telling ya, now you just have to back away slowly, no wait, don't provoke her, do you just see the killing intent radiating offa them? Gorgeous aren't they...no, stay away! No, this isn't supposed to happen! CUT!" closes during the middle of a blood- curdling scream as head is being scratched into tatters) 'Hmmm, interesting...'  
  
Ok, choice b; ignore them and hope they'll stop... yeah right, just what is the chance of that.  
  
Ok, then, choice c; run as fast as you can away, teleport, whatever, just hope you loose them...  
  
I got to make my decision fast, I can hear the voices clearly now:

* * *

'Hey, isn't he a hottie?'  
  
'I know, those eyes, so...'  
  
'Yeah, I know...'  
  
'I'm defiantly going to try to get him, I wonder if he goes to our school, he wears the school colors anyways'  
  
'Hmm...'  
  
'How about we round up the girls tonight and...'

* * *

Ok, option d. Try to convince them you're homosexual and not their type...  
  
Eh, stuck between c and d. ok, here's the plan. C first, if they capture me, I'll use d. reasonable enough.  
  
I wasted no time, I sprinted the rest of the way, just slow enough to be possible for a non-shinobi but too fast for the girls. I could hear an agonized cry behind me... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Glad that's over...  
  
I slowed down to normal pace after a few minutes. I continued along my merry way, until 'holy crapalicious!' I sensed an extraordinary amount of chakra. Bingo. My target. I tracked it down quickly. It had...youki? (1)

* * *

end chapter

(1) erm, if u don't know, it's like chakra, but for a demon...like Kyubi...  
  
hehe, cliffie... I needed a good place to stop and...yeah, don't hurt me please...  
  
Ugh, sorry if this is turning to be more of a humor than action/adventure, I don't mean it! Honestly! It just comes out...probably not funny anyways...aww...I feel so discouraged, I don't get reviews anymore...hehe, just 2 let u know, I'll be updating reaaalllyyyy slowly because I'm off the computer for the summer. This is being written at about 4:30 am...so show your thankfulness and review because I won't have motivation to do this at all for the whole summer then and when school starts...yeah so please review.  
  
I dunno, it seems like every chappie I get a few less reviews, don't'chya like me anymore? Neways sayonara .  
  
Signing off,  
silverwulf.  
  
P.S. AHHHHHHHHHH! Hotmail disabled! Sry, I can't get beta anymore, sobsob my apologies to silver sniper...it's not that I don't like u...but sobsob goddam internet security! 


	6. part 5

**Exiled  
  
Part 5**  
  
To the others on the crowded street, the young man with the white eyes was just another student off to high school. Another menace to society maybe but that was nothing new. Alright, so not _just _another student to a few teenage girls in school fukus watching him like hawks, intent on having him as their new flirting victim. Can't honestly say I envy him though.  
  
But this boy was hardly normal, for example,_ just_ another high school kid would be staring back at the girls, falling back to meet them, acting macho...ya know, the whole deal or he could also be trying to lose them ASAP before his gurl found him. He also could be completely oblivious.  
  
This boy however was doing none of the above and was distinctly aware but his mind was preoccupied with locking onto a Youki. Ladies and gents, I present to you, Hyuga, Neji. (curtain rises) well, if you usually do that bright and early each morning, forgive me for my impudence, yes then, he's perfectly normal...but unless you do, let's consider this unusual...

* * *

Neji instantly switched to 'track' mode and took a direct path to a small, secluded alley (don't you just love how small secluded alleys are just ALWAYS conveniently placed for the 'good guy'?) and preformed a very basic invisibility jutsu. Actually it was just a Henge to look see-through. A regular person would see a shimmer but here, people would just dismiss it. It wasn't that he couldn't do anything more complicated, it was just the fact that it was sufficient and took minimal amounts of chakra.  
  
With that, he leapt onto the rooftops to follow the demonic chakra. It moved extremely fast but hardly close to Lee's currant speed. Following easily, Neji prepared himself for the worst. Suddenly, it had stopped, taking advantage of the chance he quickly closed in. about 200 meters away, he took cover and added layers to the genjutsu. About high-jounin detectable now, it was probably sufficient.

* * *

A certain koorime stood high upon a rooftop of a tall building, looking over the multitudes of people down below.  
  
'Hn, filthy ningens' he thought offhandedly, 

'May I remind you that you are not so very well acquainted with the idea of soap and water yourself?' said that nagging little voice in the back of his head, ( FYI - no, he's not schizophrenic, most people have it. It's called a conscience XS)

'No you may not' he bit back sharply; apparently, he wasn't currently in a 'argue with the little voice in the back of your head' mood.  
  
Suddenly Hiei's (if you hadn't already figured who he was) voice stopped and his Jagan picked up a waver of energy in the air. Frowning, he pulled his headband off and opened his third eye completely. Now he saw a humanoid figure, roughly anyway. It was extremely sketchy and lagging. He tried to jump to get a better view. Well, he would've if he could move.  
  
With a bit of trouble, he got free only to find the figure gone. Frustration laced his mind as his hand flew to the hilt of his katana in practiced ease, he waited, alert until he finally felt an abrupt jolt from nowhere in particular and suddenly he found himself standing in a clearing in the woods. 'Hn, that was odd, well, at least there's no ningens in the way'  
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice but he couldn't tell where it was from because it was extremely soft, if not for his demon hearing, he wouldn't have heard it at all. _"Itachi? Yeah it's me, you might want to come down here to help or to collect my dead body or something, it's a youkai, male, appears strong and he's got this freaky green eye that can partly see through genjutsu...(unintelligible)"  
_  
The presence entered into the range of his Jagan again but now, if possible, it was even fainter than before. Suddenly, he could see it now. 'it' was a youth, about Yusuke's age and had long, ebony hair and white eyes. Hiei charged with his Katana. The guy suddenly took out a scroll and opened it. with some weird gestures, he made a sword come forth. He pocketed the scroll and drew the sword. All before Hiei had reached him (which was considerably fast).  
  
The enemy came faster than Hiei had expected and was completely silent. His blade was well crafted with a black blade, likely for stealth. In assassinations many in Makai painted their blades black because even in moonlight, a silver, polished blade declared its presence well.  
  
Neither was getting the upper hand but both were holding back a little. Slash, block, block, jab, parry, block, slash, recover...

* * *

The youkai was undoubtedly strong but it hadn't preformed any chakra-based attacks yet. He was honestly as good or better than Tenten, the weapons master (which was really saying something) and so he had to use the Byakugan to slow down time (for him) and to see all the attacks and he also had to add a bit of chakra to each blow and block to resist. It wasn't the best idea right now to go for taijutsu either.  
  
The youkai (let's just label him freaky green eye kid for now) suddenly detached and within seconds, unwrapped the bandages around one hand/forearm. I had no idea what was underneath but once I saw the chakra emanating from a tattoo of a black dragon, I had an idea.  
  
"**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"** freaky green eye kid shouted and suddenly, a huge fire dragon erupted out of...something. It was like the ordinary fire dragons made by shinobi; but the flame...something about the flame just wasn't right. It was...dark and it gave of 'bad vibes' if you know what I mean.  
  
Options quickly flashed through my head as it always did in a fight. 

1. counter with water dragon...too much water, there's none in direct supply, takes too much chakra to form my own

2. do something with earth...barrier probably, Yup, that was the one.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" seals flashed, mud spewed and a barrier formed. Intense heat started to melt the stone but it remained firm but after a little, it began to give way. I leapt back just as it penetrated a weak spot. I burned my shoulder in the process...damn, I didn't want to screw up the shirt...I instantly formed a layer of protective healing chakra around it and although it hurt like a bitch, it was completely superficial.  
  
Freaky green eye kid looked shocked. I bet he's not used to that thing failing. Odd, however, it didn't require any seals. Maybe it's just a demon thing...who knows?  
  
Suddenly, I felt something try to probe my mind. Like hell I was going to let that happen. In ANBU training, each member was put under mind stress and attempted control because if you are in the ANBU...you know too much. Er, well way too much to let enemies know about. Each member in turn taught how to resist it. I put it into use now.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei saw a picture of a silver phoenix, shrouded in flames, the next, he was blinded with a bright flash of light. Stumbling back from intense pain, it was all Neji needed to pin him down. firmly holding him to the ground, he made some seals...it was of a sealing jutsu designed for demons. He didn't know just why the hell he took the trouble to learn it but was happy to see it come in handy.  
  
When he finished, without looking up, he said, "took you long enough, Itachi, missed out on the fight. No matter, you can interrogate him if you want. I faintly remember it being mentioned that you can be very...persuasive"  
  
"Hn" (who was this from... . jks, this one was from Itachi)

"Hn" (just guess)  
  
Inwardly I snickered while my face betrayed none of my inner amusement. I think Itachi sensed it anyway, he smirked and said, rather cynically (as most interrogators get, coughIbikicough)  
  
"This will be fun"

"Think again teme" Freaky green eye guy replied calmly, as Itachi and I sensed a strong youki coming closer and closer...

* * *

Yay! Another chappie up! Um...yeah, I know that I don't really do good fight scenes...but yeah, just accept it as another amateur's work... (sob) I was apprehensive about introducing YYH at all (Yu yu hakusho) but in the end, I decided to go ahead. Most people who like Naruto have seen it...MOST. But if you haven't, just read up an anime profile or something because I'm not going to go too deeply into their past so ppl who haven't seen it don't get lost. But basically, if you don't, I'll just give u a brief intro...okie guys?  
  
Well, YYH is about a group of 4 guys basically. They work under the prince of the spirit world, Koenma, to get rid of the bad guys and stuff. Ya know, like the FBI but only with Youkai and assorted other bad guys. They also have the grim reaper as their assistant. A bubbly girl named Botan...yeah, I no it's odd.  
  
Guy # 1 is Uremeshi Yusuke, #1 delinquent at his school and the leader of the four. He's completely human but had died and come back to life. He uses various 'spirit' techniques such as spirit gun. He's 14-15 years old and loud and brash...like a less hyper Naruto.  
  
Guy # 2 is Kuwabara Kazuma. He is in Yusuke's school and also human. He has some kind of ESP but only for spirits. He uses a spirit sword. He's rather dense in a retarded kind of way but he's reliable. Weakest of the bunch, he's Yusuke's age.  
  
Guy # 3 is Minamino Suiichi (more known as Kurama) he's a very odd case. He was first a demon by the name of Youko Kurama but was fatally wounded so instead of dieing, he inserted his soul into a fetus of a human child. He grew up as a human but really is a demon fox (Sound familiar?) inside. He uses plants to fight. He's good looking and polite and always calm and calculating...he's older than Yusuke by a few years.  
  
Guy # 4 is Jaganshi Hiei. He's...odd. He's a fire youkai although he had an ice maiden as a mother. He's always cold to others, calm...he fights with his Katana and is really fast. He's also vertically challenged. In short, a midget. A very cute midget. He had a third eye implanted (his Jagan) to search for his sister (which he later found) Yukina. Eck...not much to say.  
  
Neways, that's just a short summary of it.  
  
Yes, thanx 2 all u reviewers. Kudos 2 everyone. I've been told recently that I've been having too much fun with this fic...and it's true...I admit it and it makes Neji seem OOC but most of the commentary is mine so disregard that as my thinking...I don't deny it...but it's just the feeling of...POWER! Hehe, thanx again. All this support is great! It's what keeps me writing when I could be TPing my teachers house...hehe, luv y'all!, oh, and please read my fic 'Freedom' plz! I'm making a sequel because it's been requested so watch out for that, it's called "New Life" hehe...yeah.  
  
I know my chapters are short and I try to improve so please help me with that...damn, I still can't go on hotmail...my inbox is probably exploding right now...(throws tantrum) not fair!  
  
Signing off,  
Silverwulf 


End file.
